Hero
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: She walked alone in the middle of the night, having no idea where she heading to at all. A little HeiXYin moment. Takes place at the end of episode 25 before season 2 started


**Author Note: **I would like to say that this is my first darker than black fic and i finish the first season on demand yesterday and yes i watch some of season 2 and love it. Also i been told in the past about grammar and spelling errors and i would like to say that i do type fast and i can forget to spell check but this time i didn't forget since i graduated from high school this past June and taking a year off of college to focus on things in life. And that i am i been also completely been having a lot of writers block a lot lately in which i didn't make the fight scene that i had in my mind very long since it was kind of hard to explain so i am sorry about that and i think that all. Please review

* * *

She walked alone in the middle of the night, having no idea where she heading to at all. Yin looked confused and was cold that she folded her arms together across her chest.

Yin looked at the ground as she walked before stopping out of nowhere and looked up to see a guy, around in his thirties stared across from her on the other side.

"Well, well. Hey their cutie. You lost?" he sounded creepy as he looked like a creep. Yin just stood there silently, not saying a word. What your name?" he seem to be getting closer toward her now. "It okay if you're shy. I'm not going to hurt you or anything"

Yin began to run before he went near her. The guy went after Yin and caught up with her fast that he grabbed her arm. Yin tried to escape but the man was too strong for her to handle on her own. "Like I said I'm not going to hurt you" their was his creepy voice again. Damn, how it gave Yin goose bumps when he spoke to her. "Now then where were we? Oh, right" he said before a whip came out of nowhere having his hand release Yin arm.

The guy looked over to see where the whip was from and saw a guy with a mask. He put a smirk on his face. "This should be interesting" the guy says before his eyes started to glow red. "Look like I'm going to have some fun" before using his powers on Hei.

Hei escaped before the guy powers could even hit him and jumped up behind the guy. "Should've thought twice" Hei said before putting his knife through the guy back. A yin just stand and stares.

Hei looks over and walks over to Yin. "You shouldn't run off like that. We have to stick together, remember it the two of us now" Hei says, Yin doesn't move at all. She just stands there.

"Sorry Hei"

"Let go back. Ok" Hei said before grabbing Yin hand and walking back to their hid out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon as Hei and Yin return to there hide out, Hei through his long black coat on the chair. "You should get some sleep Yin. I'll be in a couple of minutes to check up on ya." Yin nodded and walked out of the room having Hei watch her and sigh. _'What the hell am I gonna do with her?'_ Hei thought in his head.

Walking in the bedroom, Yin was already bed but her eyes weren't close though. He walked over to see if everything was alright. He sat right at the edge of bed and turn his head slightly looking over at the girl laying next to him. Hei put his hand on top of her head and started brushing away some of her hair that was covering her face.

"Everything alright Yin?" his voice sounded very concern for her. She didn't move a muscle. She just lay there silently. "It okay if you don't want to talk or anything but I'm always here if you want to though"

"I had a weird feeling inside of me" Yin whispered.

"Strange, how?"

She didn't speak for a moment. "I don't know. It felt like i knew he was about to do and I tried my best to escape but he wouldn't let go of me and I felt…afraid of this guy"

"It called fear Yin. Sometimes it can also mean being scared too. That all you were feeling, you were feeling scared." Hei says. "Your lucky I came and rescued you though or else who knew what could've happen to you" his voice sound a mix of concern and protective now.

"Thank you"

"No problem…Yin. Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

Yin didn't say anything. Hei took that as a sign that she was just tired. As soon as Hei got up from the bed Yin quickly took his hand. Hei jumped a little not seeing that coming.

"Stay with me tonight, Hei" she quickly said. He nodded and went back on the bed and lay down next to her. Yins quickly move closer to Hei as he wrapped his arms around her in a very protective way.

Yin fell asleep first having Hei look at her and slightly smile before closing his eyes.


End file.
